Over The Edge
by x-Lazart-x
Summary: L has had enough, Light's been driving him crazy...what'll happen when L get's pushed over the edge? Nothing Light's going to like....


L/Light- The Office

It was a very rare thing to see L angry. In fact, he barely showed any emotion, except frustration and enjoyment. That's why it was such a strange sight to see him pulverizing the piece of cake, currently in front of him. Well, it would have been a strange sight if there was anyone round about to see it, but he'd made sure there wouldn't be.

You may be wondering what L's source of anger is. It was, of course, Light. Maybe you were expecting that, maybe you weren't. The Kira case had been dragging on for the last two years, lapses in killings, and lack of leads dragging it out longer than anyone had ever anticipated. Light, now out of school, was working in some office, with a small desk of his own. That wasn't to say that he didn't keep up with the Kira case, he was continually at head quarters, spending a lot of spare time there.

There was almost a truce between L and Light. Obviously they were still trying to secretly catch each other out but it wasn't quite as blood thirsty as it had previously been. L, being in charge of the case, was the one who allowed Light to hang around headquarters, without his consent, Light wouldn't have been allowed in.

This didn't seem to affect Light in the slightest, at every small turn he was goading L and making those little remarks, that although they sounded speculative were really vindictive and petty. For a year, a whole year, L had put up with it, letting it slide off. He knew that if he let it get to him then Light would be in trouble. And he wouldn't be easy on him. So he'd kept a check on his emotions, same as always, and it had all been fine. Until this morning.

L couldn't concentrate on the words he'd said, his mind was clouded with his anger. He'd insulted, he'd speculated, he'd acted like a childish brat and finally L had had enough. It was time that he taught Light a lesson. But how…there were many methods that he could think of, but at the same time he was certain Light hadn't even imagined anything like them before, never mind experienced them. And L didn't want to break him, at least not yet. Maybe in time…. But that was undecided. He attacked the cake until he finally came up with his solution. If he broke Light then so be it. It wasn't his problem, it's not as if he liked the kid or anything.

Glancing at the clock he saw it was late, seven o'clock. Most people would have left the office by now, but L was sure Light had mentioned staying late. Time to pay him a visit he would never forget.

The streets had been deserted as he searched for Light's work place. It hadn't been hard to find, and the one security guard on duty hadn't bothered to ask for any ID or anything of the sort.. This was almost too easy. A thrill of excitement coursed through L as he thought of what was to come. The idea of Light submitting to him, having no other choice…it was almost too much too handle.

Without him noticing L entered his office, gently closing the door behind him, even though he was tempted to slam it, just to make him jump. He was hunched over his desk, diligently working. Not even trying to be quiet, L managed to walk right up behind Light and not be noticed.

Quickly, his hand snaked into Light's hair, tightening harshly and yanking back. At Light's gasp of pain and surprise, a shoot of pleasure twisted up L's spine, causing his heart beat to increase. Moistening his lips, L leaned down close to the Lights ear, giving a sharp nip, drawing forth another groan.

"You know why you're getting this? Do you understand?" he hissed quietly. When Light didn't reply the hand in his hair tightened and gave another tug. "Answer me." The fingers loosened their death grip just enough for Light to gently shake his head. Then the grip tightened again.

"Well I won't give you the satisfaction of knowing. But when I ask you a question you WILL answer, and you will address me properly. Am I clear?"

"Yes," it was a feeble whisper, voice shacking with adrenaline and fright.

"Yes what?" I asked gently, biting his neck slightly, not enough to really hurt or draw blood. Yet.

"Yes…master," the resentment in his voice when he said that, knowing it was exactly what I wanted to hear.

**So I had a few ideas for ending this fic, but they were pretty graphic and I don't think I could write well enough to do it justice, so I just stopped here :D Thanks for reading!!! Any reviews/comments/ constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!**


End file.
